


Just Another SidonxLink

by Risingdawn66



Series: The Legend of Zelda Yaoi [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingdawn66/pseuds/Risingdawn66
Summary: This was supposed to be a one shot but I decided to just split it into five parts.





	1. Link had to be saved

Link breathed heavily. He didn't expect a blood moon to happen so quickly as just last night he had killed a Lynel. Being tired Link decided to set up a small camp to sleep for the night not even knowing that the blood moon was steadily raising in the sky that night. So the result of this unexpected event was Link waking up to a pain in his shoulder and opening his eyes to see the same Lynel from before just standing a few feet away from him. Dodging an arrow Link drew his sword and shield groaning in pain from the one in his shoulder and started fighting. However he soon found out that he would not be able to defeat the Lynel like he is now. Not wanting to accept defeat Link lunged at the Lynel to attack, but he was easily batted away his body roughly hitting a tree making him cry out in pain. His shoulder hurt worse now, and his whole body was in pain from the impact to the tree. Only now did he realize he was close to Zora's Domain feeling awful to know that Sidon might come and find his tattered broken body. Crying out again when he felt an arrow go into his stomach he got electrocuted shortly figuring out that it was a shock arrow. All the pain he was in was making Link quickly lose consciousness. Moments before Link passed out though he saw a blurry figure ramming into the Lynel and successfully knocking it over the waterfall. Link watched the blurry figure walk over to him before he finally passed out unable to feel the arrows being carefully removed. Link's weak body was lifted by the other and brought down the mountain to Zora's Domain.

Everything hurt, and it didn't help when Link opened his eyes the world around him being blurry. After a few moments Link carefully sat up the room spinning and his stomach lurching. Not meaning to Link ended up vomiting up what he had ate the previous night. Feeling embarrassed and wiping his mouth Link carefully stood up wanting to clean up the mess he made on whoever's floor the room belonged to. This thought was short lived though when his knees buckled under his body Link stumbling forward and accidentally clearing off a nightstand in an attempt to steady himself. Hearing the shattering of glass Link flinched and held his stomach groaning softly and looked at the new mess he made before sighing. Standing upright once more he made his way to a dresser and opened up a drawer finding some towels and grabbed one. After Link turned and carefully walked back towards the bed before collapsing to the floor again taking deep breaths. He didn't understand why his body was so weak since he would usually recover from a battle quite fast and soon guessed the shock arrow to the stomach more than likely took a toll on his nervous system. Shaking his head Link started cleaning up his vomit not wanting to leave it there his body jumping when he heard a door open and someone walking in. Feeling bad Link quickly finished cleaning the vomit setting the towel in the dirty clothes basket nearby and started picking up the not broken things from the nightstand setting them back up there while speaking hastily.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to knock everything over. I'm also really sorry for accidentally breaking your lamp. It must've been expensive, but I can pay you back I have enough rupees how much was it?" He asks quickly scrambling for his wallet once everything was picked up knowing he should get a broom to clean up the broken lamp. He opened his wallet shuffling different rupees around looking for a few silver ones before he felt a hand on his shoulder which made him jump and actually look up at the Zora that had come into the room. His eyes opened a bit more than they were before seeing a familiar friendly cream colored face that was surrounded by a bright, beautiful shade of red. The prince of the Zora's crouched behind Link reaching around and closed the Hylian's wallet taking it from his small hands and placed it on the bed. Afterwards Sidon sat on the floor properly and pulled Link's small frame into his lap holding him close, but also gently knowing the hero was probably sore.

"There is no need to pay for the lamp Link. I'm just glad I found you when I did because I'm not sure what would've happened if I came even a few minutes later than I did," Sidon says softly watching Link nod weakly. Sidon hummed lightly feeling the smaller male lean back on him and smiled kindly.

"The doctor said you're very lucky. If the shock arrow had gone just a few more inches to the right you could've been paralyzed or at the very least confined to a bed for a few weeks," he says smiling big. Link sighs a bit hearing Sidon and placed a hand on his own stomach before moving it to Sidon's leg. A small smile came to Link's face being glad Sidon had saved him since he knew he probably wouldn't have lasted much longer against the Lynel on his own.

"Though it made me curious Link. Why did you choose to sleep on top of the mountain when you should've known it would be dangerous if a blood moon occurred? You know you could've come down here for the night right?" Sidon asks being confused when Link looked at the floor almost shamefully which made Sidon chuckle.

"I'm guessing you didn't expect a blood moon and were too tired to make your way down to the domain?" He asks with a knowing smile chuckling again when Link nodded being embarrassed. Sidon held Link close to his body speaking happily.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Link everyone has those moments. You're just lucky I showed up in time to save you!" Sidon said proudly making Link smile and nod a bit.

"Yeah I am lucky you saved me thank you Sidon," Link says softly being squeezed in a hug from the other.

"It's not a problem anything to help a friend Link!" Sidon says and lightly let Link go helping him to his feet. Link stood shakily and held onto Sidon who stood up with him helping him stay steady. Link was glad to have Sidon by his side. The prince helped him back onto the bed sitting on the edge quietly now. Looking around the room Link finally realized his champion's tunic was neatly folded and laying on the dresser the holes made from the arrows having been skillfully sewn up. A smile came to his face before quietly looking at his shoulder and stomach looking at the carefully wrapped bandages and relaxed knowing Sidon was more than likely the one to have bandaged him. The proud look on Sidon's face also told him that the prince was the one to bandage him which made Link chuckle softly. That's what made Link admire Sidon so much, when the prince succeeded in doing something difficult or challenging he would always look so happy and proud. He found it to be quite adorable making Sidon seem so gentle and docile despite being so big and scary at first. Humming quietly Link reached out and placed his hand on Sidon's cheek lightly rubbing it. However he was a bit surprised when he heard a soft quiet purr come from the other and gently pet the red crest atop Sidon's head. Link couldn't help but laugh a bit when the Zora purred more and actually nuzzled against his hand without a care in the world. After a while of petting Sidon pulled away from Link's hand his creamy colored face slowly turning red with embarrassment.

"I, uh, pretend I didn't do that, okay?" Sidon asks looking at Link pleadingly which he couldn't bring himself to do anything other than nod a bit. He smiles seeing the others face light up with joy laughing softly when he was hugged again. Sidon was happy that the Hylian was so understanding and slowly let him go once he was done hugging him. Sidon chuckles at Link's confused expression when he laid him down gently patting the blonde hair of the hero.

"You should get some more rest Link. I'll get you a cup of water so be carefully not to knock it over if you attempt to get up again," Sidon says chuckling which made Link pout and look away knowing the other was teasing him. Sidon smiles and left the room with a soft hum leaving Link to relax. Sighing Link looked up at the ceiling of the room not even realizing he had drifted back to sleep after a few minutes.


	2. Semi yaoi

Later in the day Link awoke with a startle jerking upwards, and immediately regretting it. He quickly leaned over the side of the bed and vomited once more being glad someone, probably Sidon, had placed a trashcan beside the bed. Once he was done he noticed the world wasn't spinning as much this time and reached over to the cup of cold water on the nightstand. Bringing it close he happily drank it being much more refreshed now always favoring the cold water he gets from Zora's domain. After he was done drinking the water he set the cup back onto the nightstand and stood up his knees shaking, but he stayed steady. Smiling to himself Link walked over to the dresser and grabbed his Champion's Tunic always favoring it after he finally got it back after 100 years. Slipping it over his head he made a light sound his shoulder still being sore which annoyed him, but at least he could use it. Pulling the tunic down he gently patted out the wrinkles humming to himself happily not noticing the door open. Link's small frame jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder looking up to see a rather saddened Sidon which confused him.

"You're leaving already, Link? It hasn't even been a full day…" Sidon says frowning. Link looked up at Sidon quietly not liking how the other was sad, but he couldn't sit around when he could be doing important things.

"I'm sorry Sidon, I just have things to do," he says looking at the floor feeling a bit guilty for an unknown reason. Sidon sighs and put on a smile even though it was a small sad one before speaking again.

"It is alright Link, I know you have many things to do since you're the hero, but you should try to visit more I miss seeing you," he says softly looking down at Link who nodded quietly. Link took in a deep breath before sighing softly and looked up at Sidon with a small smile.

"I guess staying a few days will be okay. After all I really should rest a bit longer to make sure I'm fully healed," he says smiling a bit more when he saw Sidon light up with joy and excitement. Link laughed out softly when Sidon hugged him and held him close clearly being very happy that he agreed to stay for a few more days. Link smiles and turned in Sidon's arms gently hugging him back not minding the tight, but warm and gentle hold of the prince. Sidon slowly let Link out of the hug and took his hand walking towards the door slowly and carefully knowing the other was still having a bit of trouble with walking. Link was glad Sidon is so kind to him. He held Sidon's hand back humming softly while he walked with him looking around the hall when they left the room.

Sidon was giddy and happy bringing Link to the throne room telling his father that he would be staying for a few days ignoring Mizu's annoyed mumbling. Link loved how happy Sidon was being confused to why his presence would make the Zora so happy, but didn't really question only knowing that it felt good when Sidon is happy. Following Sidon, Link looked around the domain feeling safe and happy to be there just now realizing how long it has been since he visited there. Laughing lightly when he was unexpectedly mauled by the young Zora's he did his best to hug them all at once. The little ones seemed happy to see Link before noticing the bandages on his shoulder and knew to take it easy on him since he was still a bit injured. Link was glad the children were so considerate of his injuries and spent a bit of time with them before walking off to follow Sidon who started going to a different area of the domain. He smiles big seeing Sidon had guided him to the hot spring and slipped his Champion's Tunic off folding it neatly and slipped his pants off to after getting his shoes off. Sidon smiles occasionally watching Link getting undressed before making his way into the hot spring with Link following shortly after. The small Hylian made a happy sound once submerged to his chest in the nice, relaxing water. He hummed in joy moving so he was floating on his back looking at the bright sky before looking around noticing Sidon was suddenly gone. Floating regularly in the water now Link looked around for Sidon the water being clear so he would think the Zora would be easy to spot with his bright, noticeable red color. He was confused to why he couldn't find Sidon gasping when he felt something grab his legs being yanked under soon enough. Link held his breath opening his eyes under the water looking forward to see Sidon and smiled surfacing before laughing softly Sidon coming up a big smile on his face.

"Hahaha I got you Link! You should know I'm a very fast swimmer so dodging your sight was easy," he says proudly smiling. Link laughs and nods smiling and swam closer to the other gently hugging him. Sidon returned the hug keeping both of them afloat before moving on his back floating easily. Link makes a light sound when he was lifted blinking a bit when he was set on Sidon's waist being surprised at how easy the other stayed afloat even with his weight on him. Sidon smiled and relaxed looking up at the sky before sighing happily. Link smiles and reaches out rubbing Sidon's chest a bit loving how strong and fit he was. The Zora Prince chuckles letting Link feel his chest and muscle before placing a gentle hand on Link's chest rubbing lightly. He soon grabbed one of Link's hands observing how it was soft to the touch having always been confused at how he was so strong yet slim.

"How are you strong, yet so slim?" Sidon asks looking at Link curiously. He tilted his head a bit when Link's cheeks became a bit red and let go of his hand smiling some.

"Just naturally slim and fit?" Sidon asks watching Link nods shyly. He smiles some liking the way Link was blushing and found it to be quite adorable watching link shyly look away from him being even redder now. A soft hum left Link's lips, but was followed by a surprised gasp at the feeling of Sidon's hand being placed on his thigh seeing a lazy look in Sidon's eyes. Quietly adjusting he moved on Sidon's waist the hand not being moved at all though. Sidon quite enjoyed Link's expressions and reactions smiling when he slowly moved his hand up and down the others thigh listening to the soft gasps leaving the one above him. Link covers his mouth a bit gasping and biting his lip when the hand was moved up and down his thigh. He was trying his best to not get pleasure from it, but was slowly failing a bulge slowly forming in his almost skin tight boxers a groan slipping past his lips. Sidon tilted his head seeing the bulge and couldn't help but curiously poke it his head quickly lifting to look at Link when a soft moan left him. Sidon, of course, didn't understand the sound Link had made and quickly pulled his hand away thinking he hurt link and apologized.

"Ah Link, sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," he says sadly tilting his head when Link shook his head. Sidon was confused when Link pulled his hand closer to his crotch and placed it there firmly. Link let out another moan which Sidon now assumed means it felt good and slowly moved his hand on the forming bulge squeezing it lightly his cheeks going a bit red when a particularly loud moan came from Link. He seemed to understand that Link liked it so he continued to rub the bulge smiling a little now while Link was moving against the hand that was giving his crotch attention. Sidon was amazed at the size of the bulge and continued to rub it looking up at Link with a smile.

"A Hylian's anatomy really is interesting Link. Especially a male's body doesn't it get in the way or get uncomfortable at times while moving around? That must be the reason you wear these skin tight boxers to keep it from being a nuisance then I'm guessing?" He asks looking at Link who was deep red and breathing heavy. Sidon waited patiently for an answer not moving his hand so Link could catch his breath and speak.

"Well it doesn't really get in the way much, but yeah the skin tight boxers do help to stop any problems since I have to run around a lot. The only downside is it becomes very noticeable when I get aroused," Link says shyly looking at Sidon his face still deep red. Sidon nods in understanding before smiling kindly.

"Well since you've gotten like this it's only reasonable that I help you feel better since I am the one that caused it after all," Sidon says rubbing Link's bulge again chuckling when he suddenly jerked forward and moaned out. Link pants and shyly looked away when his boxers were moved and made a soft sound when his member was lightly gripped. Sidon hummed a bit and smiled slowly moving his hand up and down placing his free hand on Link's side. He watched Link's back arch a bit and started speeding up his strokes finding the hero's reactions to be cute and fitting. Link wiggles and moans blushing deeply while rocking his hips back and forth panting some and held onto Sidon loving the pleasure he was getting. Sidon smiles and rubbed the base of Link's member being easy and careful with his sharp nails knowing it wouldn't feel to good to get scratched on such a sensitive body part. He smiles looking up at Link who seemed to be pretty close to cumming his member twitching a bit.

"Wow Link, your member is twitching quite a bit I'm guessing you're pretty close," Sidon says smiling and started stroking Link even faster now. Soon enough just like Sidon thought Link ended up cumming with a loud month sticky substance almost blending in with the creamy color of Sidon's chest. He pants heavily and looked at the one he was on top of before he shyly looked away. Sidon chuckles a bit before fixing Link's boxers and wiped the cum off his chest watching it fade away in the water looking up at Link once more. A big smile was on his face being happy that he helped his friend feel better carefully moving Link so his head was on his chest.

"I bet you feel a lot better now Link," Sidon says before Link nods a bit in response relaxing on the other. Sidon noticed Link was dozing and rubbed his back getting out of the water with the smaller male when he had fully fallen asleep. Sidon took it upon himself to dry Link off and redress him then carried him back to his room laying him on the soft bed.


	3. Heartache

A few hours passed when Link woke up looking around blushing deeply when he remembered what previously happened in the hot spring with Sidon and covered his face in embarrassment. Carefully getting up Link was feeling a lot better and got into his bag pulling out something he recently cooked happily eating some of it before looking around. He was curious where Sidon could be so he walked to the door and left the room wandering around a bit when he finally heard Sidon's voice which sounded upset. Link being curious again found Sidon talking to Mizu near the throne room as the subject being spoken about was clearly upsetting the prince so Link quietly listened while staying hidden.

"But Mizu please you have to understand Link did not mean for Mipha to die you cannot hold a grudge against him for something he had no control over," Sidon says frowning the older Zora huffing a bit.

"I was not speaking about that Sidon. I don't want you falling in love with that boy you know you have to have offspring, and he is unable to bear you children. Let alone isn't even fit to be with you," Mizu says stubbornly it being clear Sidon was hurt by his words. Link was silent staring at the ground from his hiding spot feeling his heart hurt for a reason he wasn't fully sure of.

"I don't care about that Mizu! Why can't you just let me be happy for once!" Sidon says slightly raising his voice before noticing a retreating figure immediately knowing it was Link. Sidon was not in the mood for listening to Mizu any further and told him to just be quiet before quickly following after Link.

"Link! Link please wait," Sidon says out walking into the doorway of his room to find Link getting all his things together tears rolling down his cheeks. He quickly went over to Link wanting to comfort him and tell him everything would be alright, but the smaller male just pushed by him with his bag.

"I'm sorry I'm just a nuisance to you Sidon, I don't know if I'll be back for a while…" Link says through choked sobs running down the hall leaving Sidon standing there. Sidon's heart was hurting since he knew he couldn't do anything but stand and watch the hero leave him behind. Once Link was out of the domain and gone Sidon's composure broke. Tears filled his eyes while he cried out punching the wall beside his door breathing heavy.

"Why. Why, why, why, why!" Sidon shouts slamming his fist on the wall crying out from the pain in his heart knowing he probably just lost the love of his life.


	4. Riju decides to help

Link quietly left the domain calling his horse tears still rolling down his cheeks ignoring all the confused or worried looks of the others around him. Once his horse came to him Link climbed onto its back taking deep breaths before taking off trying to hold in his tears so he could properly guide the horse. At the moment the only place Link could think of going to was the Gerudo Desert. Link rode off getting an adequate ways into the sandy place before getting off the horse sending it to a nearby stable. Putting the sand boots on Link changed into his Gerudo outfit making his way to Gerudo Town which wasn't far away and walked in trying to wipe his tears away, but couldn't stop them from rolling down his cheeks. Walking through the town he barely made it to Riju's place before completely breaking down sobbing loudly into his hands while Riju quickly ran to his side. She kneeled beside the heartbroken hero rubbing his back and let him get everything out before bringing him to a comfortable spot to sit watching the male sniffle and wipe his tears away again.

"Link, what happened? Why are you crying like this?" Riju asks softly after bringing Link a cup of water watching him needily drink it down. Link calmed down more wiping his eyes again and looked up at Riju before looking at the ground.

"I'm not wanted at Zora's domain because I'm not worthy of being Sidon's lover and it hurt. It hurt my heart so much to hear that I was basically not allowed to be with Sidon because I can't bear his children and I'm not fit to be with him," Link admits watching Riju nod quietly sitting by him. Riju gently hugged Link before she sighed a bit when Link hugged back needing the contact to calm down further.

"Link I know Sidon loves you back. Just because someone says you're not allowed to be with him means he will listen to them," she says feeling Link nod. Riju smiles rubbing Link's back helping him calm down the rest of the way.

"Hey Link, how about I go with you back to the domain and I can help you talk to whoever said you couldn't be with Sidon. I'm sure I can help change their mind," she says softly Link looking up at her with a big smile.

"You'd really do that for me?" Link asks feeling hopeful seeing Riju nod.

"Of course, think of it as me repaying you for getting the Thunder Helm back Link," she says kindly giggling when Link hugged her happily.

"Thank you!" Link cries out in joy Riju merely nodding. Soon enough Riju was ready to travel waving to her guards who were still reluctant to stay behind. Once a good distance away from Gerudo Town Link changed into his regular clothes gently holding Riju's hand using his Sheikah Slate teleporting much closer to Zora's Domain. Riju smiles looking around walking into the domain with Link seeming amazed.

"I've been wanting to visit here anyways so I guess this gives me a reason to," she says seeing Sidon quietly walking up the big staircase seeming upset. Link felt bad before looking at Riju then back to Sidon.

"Prince Sidon would you show us to the throne room?" Riju calls out giggling when Sidon perked up turning around smiling big when he saw Link and Riju. Link was surprised at how fast Sidon came over scooping him off his feet a blush covering his face now.

"Link I missed you! I wanted to talk to you, but you just suddenly left," Sidon cries out nuzzling Link who shyly nuzzles back.

"Sorry… It just hurt my heart a lot from hearing Mizu say you couldn't be with me," Link says shyly hiding his face when Riju giggles.

"Oh so it's that old coot. He really needs to leave you two alone and let you boys have fun," she says sweetly which also made Sidon blush. He nods a little before guiding Riju to the throne room where she greeted the king kindly.

"I am glad I could finally come and tour your domain it's a very beautiful place," She says watching King Dorephan nod.

"Yes it's very wonderful to finally meet you Riju, but to suddenly come here without notice what was the hurry?" King Dorephan asked being curious when Riju hums looking over at Mizu who slightly flinched getting nervous.

"Well, Link had come to me in tears and he told me that Mizu was trying to tell Sidon that him and Link could not be together," she says noticing Mizu getting very nervous. King Dorephan looks at Mizu with a disappointed look before sighing and turning to Sidon and Link.

"Sidon, you can be with Link if it makes you both happy, and Mizu you are not allowed to tell Sidon who he can and can't be with I am sure he is old enough to make his own decisions," he says smiling at Sidon, but frowned when speaking to Mizu who quickly nods.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry and I won't do it again," Mizu says before reluctantly apologizing to Sidon and Link being glad that they forgave him this time. Riju smiles kindly watching Sidon and Link nuzzling each other being happy for them.


	5. Yaoi

Later on Link brought Riju home before returning to Zora's Domain going to Sidon's room smiling. He opened the door seeing Sidon sitting on the bed and blushed a little while walking in closing the door behind him. Sidon smiles happily at Link gently pulling him into his lap and held him close. Sidon chuckles when Link hid his face acting shy which is something the prince loved about the hero. Humming lightly he laid Link on the bed rubbing his sides leaning in and kissing him lightly.

"I love you so much Link," Sidon said sweetly chuckling when Link hid his face again getting embarrassed. Sidon hums rubbing Link's sides watching the Hylian wiggling in his gentle grasp. He could tell Link was nervous and moved slowly kissing his neck a bit.

"It's okay Link, I promise I won't hurt you," he says watching Link nod before moving his hands down. Link blushes more when his tunic was lifted gasping a bit since Sidon kissed one of his nipples. Sidon kissed and sucked on one of Link's nipples rubbing the other one using his free hand to pull Link's pants and boxers down. Biting his lip Link moaned softly gripping the sheets a bit rocking his hips feeling his member being grasped. Trying to hold in his moans Link wiggled and rocked his hips panting softly from Sidon's touches. He moans quietly back arching off the bed eyes going wide when Sidon scooted Link into his lap moments later.

"Sidon~," Link whines out when his nipple was freed and he was pulled up now leaning on Sidon. He blushes deeply seeing Sidon reaching into a drawer of his nightstand pulling a ribbon like rope out. Link was confused looking up at Sidon before his hands were being tied to the headboard feeling a strange sense of arousal at his new lack of movement. Biting his lip Sidon reached into the drawer pulling out a blindfold blushing a bit while he looked at Link.

"I was wondering if we could try this. I mean I only want to try having your hands tied to the headboard and you being blindfolded though," Sidon says a bit embarrassed smiling some when Link nodded. Kissing his cheek Sidon put the blindfold on Link grabbing a thing of lubricant pulling Links pants and boxers off the rest of the way. He smiles rubbing Link's thigh a little being glad he clipped his nails so he could prepare Link himself. Humming Sidon got some of the lubricant on his fingers rubbing one to Link's entrance before slowly slipping one in liking the gasp he heard letting Link adjust. After a few moments he moved his finger in and out of Link listening to his sounds slipping a second finger in stretching him. Link pants and moans out in pleasure rocking his hips more blushing deeply having to admit being tied up and blindfolded was pretty arousing.

"Ah I want you in me Sidon~," Link whines in pleasure feeling Sidon stop moving. He wasn't fully sure what was happening, but his back arched off the bed when he felt something big rubbing against his thigh. He gasps a bit when feeling a second big thing rubbing against his member now knowing that they're Sidon's big members. Sidon hums softly lubing up his members being a bit shy lifting Link's legs and rubbed against his entrance.

"I'm going in Link," Sidon said softly before pushing in groaning a bit since Link was still a bit tight and he knew the smaller male could only handle one of his members. Link wiggles and bucks his hips whining out once Sidon was fully in panting heavily now adjusting to Sidon's size.

"You're so big Sidon~," Link says between soft breaths. Sidon couldn't wait much longer holding Link's legs in the air slowly pulling out and pushing back into Link groaning softly. He never knew that Link's body would feel so good now slowly speeding up his thrusts. Link was feeling amazing panting heavily and clutching his fists wishing he could cling to the other, but at the same time wished he was tied up even more loving the sensations. He was slowly turning into a loud moaning mess his back arched high off the bed, noises he didn't even think he could make leaving his lips all while Sidon kept thrusting deep into him. Sidon felt like he was losing himself to pleasure and kept thrusting faster and deeper into the body below him purring lightly. He hums softly leaning forward over Link's body so his legs were spread wide and rubbed his sides grunting when Link started tightening around him. Sidon groans nipping at Link's shoulder and collarbone grinding into his love rubbing his second member against Link's. He was panting softly and rubbing Link's sides leaving love bites all over the others shoulders, collarbone, and neck making sure they would be visible, even with Link's clothing so everyone knew who Link belonged to. Link was moaning loudly gripping at the headboard whining out in pleasure being very close whining out Sidon's name.

"Ah, ah, ahh~ Sidon, I can't hold it much longer~," Link cries out panting heavily when Sidon groans and spoke.

"I can't hold in much longer either Link," Sidon says before speeding up thrusting even faster before groaning loudly in pleasure thrusting deep in Link before biting his shoulder cumming deep in him. Link moaned Sidon's name out loudly blushing deeply when he came quite a bit panting and breathing heavily. Sidon pants sweating a bit smiling at Link before pulling out his members going back into his body like they always do. He hums softly taking the blindfold off Link and untied his hands pulling him close. Link pants and nuzzles Sidon holding onto him happily feeling amazing now.

"That was so amazing Sidon," Link said softly being exhausted smiling when Sidon was kind and started to redress him being so gentle. Link hums kissing Sidon's cheek once he was fully redressed cuddling close to him when they were laid down.

"I love you so much Link, and I'm so happy you're with me," Sidon says holding Link close to his body chuckling a bit when the smaller male yawned. He smiles happily relaxing with Link and kissed him lightly on the lips before finally sleeping with his love.


End file.
